


Cats and Foxes

by m0usecat



Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Tyler Ronan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blowjobs, Bottom growth, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Trans Character, Cat Michael Abila, Fox Alyson Ronan, Fox Tyler Ronan, Gay Sex, Good Boy Kink, Good boy Michael Abila, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Michael Abila, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Tyler Ronan, Queer Character, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, Spoilers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, kitty kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0usecat/pseuds/m0usecat
Summary: Michael, Tyler, and Alyson have been living for a little over a year in Juneau.Tyler is more than happy with their setup, able to live with his twin sister and his boyfriend and moving on from Delos Crossing.However, an unexpected heat leads to moved plans. Now Tyler has an Omega boyfriend deep in heat, with only one way to help him.
Relationships: Michael Abila/Tyler Ronan
Kudos: 5





	Cats and Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> ***SPOILERS***  
> Warning for spoilers for the game about their relationship!! I may mention some spoiler-y stuff so you've been warned!!
> 
> Okay so, I love this ship. Mixed feelings about the game, but I LOVE these three characters, namely Tyler because I'm a trans masc person and representation is awesome!!
> 
> I also like the ideas of Omegaverse, but I hate how cis it is, so I decided to do my own spin on it. In this Omegaverse, it is NOT for reproduction (that doesn't factor in at all, it's strictly a sexual and romantic act).
> 
> All Alphas, Betas, and Omegas are also born with some type of animal ears and tails, along with some animal characteristics.
> 
> Sooo if you don't like my spin on it, don't read.
> 
> Also Tyler's dick will be called Tyler's dick because that's what it is. He's power bottoming in this one and definitely an Alpha lol. There will also be mentions of his transition and bottom growth. And Tyler and Alyson are both silver foxes.
> 
> I will not tolerate any hate or misinformation in the comments.
> 
> Anyway yeah, thx for reading!

Tyler's ears flickered as he heard the whine of car tires and he felt his tail start to wag as Michael's car pulled into the driveway.

He stood from his room, the little window nook he'd decorated with star lights, and padded downstairs. His silver tail, resting right above his ass and protruding from his tailbone, lightly moved to and fro.

At the click of the door, Tyler was surprised to see not Michael, home from work, but instead Alyson. Her matching ears laid back against her long brown hair and Tyler could practically smell the panic coming off his sister.

That is, before a more overpowering smell filled his nose, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The whole entryway smelled like Michael and more subtle scents he carried on him, like paint, nail polish, and a faded flowery perfume Alyson gifted him last Christmas.

More than anything, though, the scent dripped with sex. Smelling the air, overpowering in his boyfriend's scent, combined with Michael's disheveled look, Tyler's thick cock began to grow hard in his now, regrettably form fitting shorts.

"Here," Alyson said with some impatience. "His heat just started. I know we didn't expect it for a couple days, but you remember the instructions he gave you last time?"

Tyler nodded, trying to wane the blood flow to his dick back to his brain and trying to steady his Alpha instincts into focusing on what his boyfriend, his Omega, needed.

The dynamics of heat weren't for reproduction. In fact, heats were instead a way of finding your life partner, or partners, though they could be shared with temporary ones. Tyler learned this at his time at Fireweed Rehabilitation Center, through many long, and often awkward, conversations.

And so, he sprung into action, gathering Michael up in his arms and starting for the stairs. "We've got snacks downstairs. We're running low on water. Mind getting some?"

The proposition was, admittedly, a half-truth as there was still a case of bottled water in the kitchen and Michael didn't mind drinking from the tap. But both Alyson and Tyler knew Michael would preoccupied for the next few hours, and it was a good excuse for Alyson to not have to hear her brother and best friend's more intimate time. She promptly left, giving him a quick ruffle of his hair before making him promise to call if he needed to.

The front door clicked shut behind her and Tyler turned his attention back to Michael, who was panting in his arms and had begun to helplessly rut his hard dick against Tyler's mostly exposed leg.

"Baby," Tyler breathed out, planting a soft, gentle kiss on Michael's lips. "Let's get you upstairs and out of those clothes, huh?"

Michael's black cat tail flickered, almost expectantly, as he gave an enthusiastic nod.

* * *

Tyler sat Michael down on his desk chair. They were in Tyler's room, complete with a king sized bed and a psychedelic looking blanket hanging from the head of it.

His computer was decorated with stickers, two of them being foxes to represent him and his sister. Another one was the trans and queer flag. Little trinkets sat, some askew, on the surface of the desk. Some of them were the carvings from his childhood. And, in one corner, was a picture of him and Michael sharing a kiss a week after they moved to Juneau.

Michael's scent filled Tyler's nose and he snapped back to the present, to Michael nearly drooling and panting in front of him. They shared one similar situation before, when Tyler went into a rut and Michael was there to help him.

Tyler ran his fingers through Michael's low, loose ponytail with a smile. He'd have to help him, now.

"You ready for me, kitty?" He asked in a soft, yet firm tone.

Michael whined before nodding. "Yes."

Tyler laughed at the desperate look on Michael's face before covering it with a kiss. "You'll have me, baby, but first.."

Michael's eyes, which now were black slits among the beautiful brown color, tracked Tyler's movements as he stood from the chair. He trailed a hand down his baggy shirt, over his flat chest, and down his stomach. He used his other hand to lift his shirt up, revealing his happy trail and the beginnings of a curling ribcage tattoo. His other hand trailed lower, beneath his bellybutton, to reach the waistband of his shorts.

Tyler slipped his thumb under the waistband of his shorts, watching as Michael's hand reached up to touch his exposed stomach.

"Ah-ah," Tyler stopped him, not speaking again until Michael's brown eyes met his own. "Did I say you could touch me yet?"

Tyler caught Michael's dick twitching in his pants and reached the hand holding his shirt down to touch it. Michael bucked up into his boyfriend's hand, brushing the palm and whimpering as Tyler only allowed some pressure on Michael's aching erection.

"That feel good, baby?" He whispered in Michael's ear before biting the soft, furry tip.

"Yes. T-Tyler, _please_ ," Michael cried, bucking up harder and causing Tyler to pull his hand away.

"Uh-uh, you're gonna beg for it." Tyler straightened up before taking his shirt off, revealing his top surgery scars and flower ribcage tattoo with a mysterious, yellow-eyed silver fox on it. He reached down to his shorts and tugged them down, revealing his own hard dick. It twitched as Michael stared, leaning closer to it until his face rested just inches away.

"Lick it. Just the head," Tyler commanded. Michael's mouth opened and Tyler's cock twitched again, the head of it peeking out prominently from the hood of his foreskin.

Bottom growth was one of the first changes he'd noticed when he started his transition, and he was thrilled to see it grow fairly long and thick. He guessed it would have to be over an inch and a half when really hard, though he hadn't measured.

Never had it shown so much than when his sweet Omega sat, waiting, in front of his dick. His Alpha's dick. Tyler shivered at the idea, a primal lust licking its way up his spine like an uncontrollable forest fire.

Michael's pink tongue slipped out of his open mouth and gave the head of Tyler's dick a soft, tentative lick. Tyler bit back a moan and laid his hand in Michael's hair. The other hand undid Michael's ponytail while he instructed his Omega to lick him again.

They got into a steady pace, then, of Tyler running his fingers through Michael's long, soft brown hair, breathing in his sweet rosy scent, as Michael licked the tip of Tyler's dick. He moved to licking on the underside of it, alternating from a slow, steady pace, to quickening his speed.

Tyler bucked his hips to meet Michael's hot tongue, twitching more as he looked down to see Michael's glasses sliding off his face as Tyler pumped his dick on his boyfriend's wet tongue. He stopped long enough to take Michael's glasses off and put them on the desk before continuing again.

" _Fuck_ , Michael," Tyler groaned, hand beginning to fist in Michael's hair. "Baby.."

He stopped again, looking down at his Omega, overwhelmed by the scent of sweet roses and honeysuckle. Michael always smelled of fresh, bloomed flowers, even more so now that he was in heat. The entire room soaked in the scent and made Tyler slightly dizzy, overpowered by arousal and a need to take care of his Omega.

"You ready to suck it?"

Michael moaned, though the sound was cut short by Tyler thrusting his dick into his Omega's mouth. Michael began to suck, going up and down Tyler's hard dick and reaching a hand down to touch his own erection.

"Not.. yet.." Tyler panted, fisting a hand in Michael's hair and pumping quicker into his mouth. Michael's tongue flickered around the head of Tyler's dick as he fucked Michael's face.

"Keep sucking, baby," Tyler said, a low growl forming in his chest. "You're doing so good."

His words devolved into moans as Michael sucked his dick up and down in a steady rhythm. He nearly came when Michael began to run his fingers down Tyler's back, lightly scratching until he met the base of the Alpha's tail and ran his fingers down the wiry fur.

"Yeah, baby, that's a good boy," Tyler moaned, telling Michael to suck faster, harder.

"I'm _so_ close. You wanna make your Alpha cum, don't you?" Tyler asked, fisting Michael's hair harder and bringing him off of his dick to answer.

"Y-," Michael started to say before Tyler slammed his dick back into Michael's mouth, burying his nose in the hair around his groin. Tyler felt Michael's long, drawn out moan around his cock and knew it was because of his own cinnamon scent. It drove Michael wild on any given day, so Tyler figured it made him absolutely ache in the throes of heat.

He glanced down at Michael's pants, noticing a wet spot, and felt his cock jerk in Michael's mouth again. His Omega was so ready for him, to slip his sweet erection inside of his Alpha and become connected so intimately.

Tyler brought up a hand to brush Michael's cheek and his soft facial hair, moving up to scratch behind his cat ears.

"You're so beautiful, baby," Tyler whispered, low and long, "And you wanna make your Alpha's cock cum, don't you?"

Michael whimpered, quickening his pace on Tyler's dick even more.

"You wanna be a good Omega?"

Michael's tongue worked faster, flicking the tip of Tyler's dick with his skillful tongue while simultaneously sucking his shaft.

"Fuuck, kitty, you're so good."

He pumped into his boyfriend's mouth as Michael pet Tyler's tail and blew his dick.

"You're such a good boy for me, you're gonna choke on my cock, aren't you?"

Tyler didn't give Michael time to answer before he felt himself cumming, dick growing as stiff as it ever had, and making Michael take all of it in his mouth.

He'd asked once, out of curiosity, and Michael told him his dick filled up his mouth almost to the very back part of his tongue, particularly when he was cumming.

Tyler pumped one, two, three more times into Michael's mouth, reveling in the waves of a hard orgasm and feeling his hardness die down, before slipping his dick out of his Omega's slutty, perfect mouth.

It was covered in Michael's drool, though Tyler didn't mind. He rubbed the drool on Michael's face and over his soft, pink lips. Even soft, Tyler's dick was sizeable, the head still peeking out from his foreskin.

"You did so _good_ , baby," Tyler cooed. He noticed Michael had a hand to his aching erection through his pants, palm faced downward, and was humping against it.

"You wanna be inside me, baby? Want your Alpha to take care of you?"

Michael looked ready to burst into tears and Tyler bent down to bring him into a hug and give him a kiss on the head.

"We'll get you all taken care of, okay, baby?"

Michael nodded and followed Tyler to the bed, where he lay against the soft, dark red sheets and comforter. His dark brown hair spilled across the pillow and Tyler's breath caught in his lungs as he gazed at his sweet, beautiful Omega. He looked like some Adonis from a renaissance painting. Under the green and golden fairy lights of Tyler's room, he looked positively magical.

"You ready for more, kitty?"

Michael nodded, a piece of wavy hair falling over one of his eyes. He looked so warm and inviting, so shy yet sinful.

Tyler smiled, feeling his fangs sharpen, ready to bite into his Omega's scent gland. He crawled onto the bed, ears back and tail swaying as if posed for an attack, though this was anything but.

With the way Michael's long, black tail twitched, and his ears flattened and un-flattened against his head, his brown skin glowing under the fairy lights, and his body shifting on top of the sheets, Tyler felt more blood pool to his dick.

Tyler knew, then, that he couldn't wait to devour his little Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part two to this if anyone's interested?  
> Also keep in mind I don't have a beta reader so if I make any mistakes, oof and my bad.
> 
> As always, thx for reading!!


End file.
